Minor International Characters
There have been several International Characters that have appeared in episodes and specials taking place away from Sodor. Many of these were retextured varients of existing characters; most never spoke. The Chinese Steam Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |name= |nicknames= |gender= Female |country_of_origin= China |relative(s)= |affiliation=|basis=Furness Railway K2 |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-4-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=80 mph |designer(s)=Sharp, Stewart and Co. |builder(s)=Atlas Works |railway= }} The Chinese Steam Engine was an engine Thomas passed while searching for Nia in China. She was a retextured version of Edward, with added feminine features to her face. Basis The Chinese steam engine is based on a Furness Railway K2 due to being a retexture of Edward. File:Edward'sBasis.jpg|Basis File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender Livery She is painted bright orange with maroon lining. She also appears to have a maroon running board and wheels with gold handrails. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Africa |affiliation=|basis=LMS Stanier Class 5MT "Black Five" |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0 |wheels=16 |top_speed=90 mph |designer(s)=Sir William Stanier |builder(s)= |railway= }} The Grey Tender Engine was an engine that appears in the background when at Dar es Salaam Docks as well as when Thomas meets Nia. This engine was a retexture of Henry. Basis Due to being a retexture of Henry, The Gray Tender Engine is based on an London, Midland & Scottish Railway's "Black Five". File:HenryBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The Grey Tender Engine is painted grey with yellow lining. Appearances Thomas and Friends *'Season 22' - Trusty Trunky (cameo) Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The White Tank Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Africa |basis=GNR N2/1 |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=0-6-2T |wheels=8 |top_speed=60 mph |designer(s)=Sir Nigel Gresley |builder(s)=GNR Doncaster Works |year_built=1920-1921 |railway= }} The White Tank Engine was an engine that appears in the background when the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. This engine was a retexture of Ryan. Technical Details Basis The White Tank Engine is based on an Great Norther Railway N2 due to being a retexture of Ryan. File:Ryan'sbasis.jpg|Ryan's basis Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Dark Red Tank Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin=Brazil |basis = GWR 1400 Class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type = Auto tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Charles B. Collett |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |railway= }} The Dark Red Tank Engine was an engine that appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janiero, and later when the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas at Dar es Salaam Docks. This engine was a retexture of Oliver. Basis The Red Tank Engine is based on an Great Western Railway's 14XX Locomotive due to being a retexture of Oliver. File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Basis Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Brazilian Tank Engine |creator(s) =Andrew Brenner |uk/us_voice_actor = Gabriel Porras |gender = Male |basis=SPR Type W |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Vertical boiler tank engine |fuel_type=Oil |configuration=0-4-0VBT |wheels=4 |top_speed=20 mph |designer(s)=Sentinel Waggon Works Ltd. |builder(s)=Sentinel Waggon Works |year_built=1931 }} The Brazilian Tank Engine was an engine that Thomas and Nia passed in Brazil. This engine is a retexture of Raul, with an added moustache. Technical Details Basis The Brazilian Tank Engine is based on a series of three vertical-boilered steam locomotives built by Sentinel in 1931 for the São Paulo Railway. Raul is also based on one of these engines. His basis is built to run on broad gauge rails, whereas the Brazilian Tank Engine is standard gauge, and has added buffers unlike his real-life counterpart. File:Raul'sbasis.jpg|The Brazilian Tank Engine's basis Livery The Brazilian Tank Engine is painted grey with green lining. His front is blue, and he has yellow and green stripes on his cab. He also has a yellow diamond in a green box on the sides of his cab. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials * Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Gabriel Porras (UK/US) The Purple Tender Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= India |affiliation=|basis=LMS Stanier Class 5MT "Black Five" |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic tender engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=4-6-0 |wheels=16 |top_speed=90 mph |designer(s)=Sir William Stanier |builder(s)= |railway= }} The Purple Tender Engine was an engine who appears passing by in a yard in India when Thomas was visiting with Ashima and Rajiv. This engine is a retexture of Henry. Technical Details Due to being a retexture of Henry, The Purple Tender Engine is based on an London, Midland & Scottish Railway's "Black Five". File:HenryBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The Purple Tender Engine is painted purple with yellow lining. His running board is grey, and unlike Herny, he has 2 seperate yellow rectangles on his tender. Appearances Thomas and Friends Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (cameo) Gallery File:ThePurpleTenderEngineCGI.png The Brazilian Diesel Shunter |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Brazil |affiliation=|basis=LMS Stanier Class 5MT "Black Five" |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |basis = BR Class 08 |power_type = diesel-electric |fuel_type = Diesel |configuration = 0-6-0DE |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 20 mph |year_built = 1952-1957 |designer = British Railways |builder = Derby Works |railway= }} The Brazilian Diesel Shunter was an engine that appears in the background when Thomas and Nia arrive in Rio de Janiero and later when the Fat Controller is looking for Thomas in Brazil. He later was seen in the shunting yards in India. This engine was a retexture of one of the Mainland Diesels. Basis Due to being retextured from a Mainland Diesel, he was based on the BR Class 08. Diesel, 'Arry and Bert, Splatter and Dodge, Paxton, Sidney and the Diesel Shunter are also based off of this engine. BRClass08.png|Basis Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors *Gabriel Porras (UK/US) The Chinese Breakdown Cranes |creator(s)=Andrew Brenner |gender=* Male * Female |country_of_origin= China |basis=Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown cranes |vehicle=Railway cranes |type=Breakdown cranes |wheels=8 each |designer(s)=Cowans, Sheldon & Co. |builder(s)=St Nicholas Engine & Iron Works |year_built=1906 |railway= }} The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are a pair of cranes that help put Nia back on the rails after she had derailed when she was in China. They were retextured versions of Judy and Jerome. Basis The Chinese Breakdown Cranes are based on a Cowans Sheldon 30 ton breakdown crane. Judy and Jerome are also based off of this crane, which are the cranes on the Breakdown Train. File:BreakdownCraneBasis.jpeg|Basis Livery The cranes are painted green with yellow hazard stripes. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials *Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) The Rio Crane |creator(s)= |uk/us_voice_actor= |name=Carly |gender=Female |country_of_origin=Brazil |basis=Four-link portal harbour crane |power_type=Electric |vehicle=Crane |type=Rolling gantry came |wheels=16 |designer(s)= |builder(s)=Kcrane |year_built=Sometime after 1998 |top_speed=1 mph }} The Rio Crane is a crane that works at the docks in Rio de Janiero, Brazil. She unloads Thomas, Nia, and Ace when they arrive in Rio. She is a retexture of Carly. Basis The Rio Crane is based on a Chinese portal crane built by Kcrane due to being retextured from Carly. Carly'sBasis.jpg|Basis Livery The Rio Crane is painted orange. Appearances Thomas and Friends Specials * Big World! Big Adventures! Voice Actors * Teresa Gallagher (UK/US) The Tan Tender Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin= Africa |basis=L&YR Class 28 |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type=Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type=Mixed-traffic engine |fuel_type=Coal |configuration=2-6-0 |wheels=14 |top_speed=70 mph |designer(s)=George Hughes |builder(s)=Horwich Works |year_built=1912-1913 |railway= }} The Tan Tender Engine is seen shunting trucks for Thomas to take to Dar es Salaam. It is a recolour of James. Livery The tan tender engine is painted tan. Appearances * Big World! Big Adventures! (cameo) Basis This engine is a reskin of James, and is therefore a Lancashire and Yorkshire Class 28 locomotive with a Fowler tender. File:James'basis.jpg|Basis File:FowlerTender.png|A Fowler tender The Purple Tank Engine |last_appearance= |creator(s)= |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor= |country_of_origin=India |basis = GWR 1400 Class |gauge= 4'8½" (1,435 mm; standard gauge) |power_type= Steam |vehicle=Locomotive |type = Auto tank engine |fuel_type=Coal |wheels = 6 |top_speed = 80 mph |designer(s) = Charles B. Collett |builder(s) = GWR Swindon Works |railway= }} The Purple Tank Engine was an engine who appears passing by in a yard in India when Thomas was visiting with Ashima and Rajiv. Basis This engine is a reskin of Oliver, and is therefore a GWR Class 14xx locomotive. File:Oliver'sbasis.png|Basis Appearances Thomas and Friends Season 22 - Trusty Trunky (cameo) Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tank engines Category:Tender engines Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Cranes Category:Non-rail vehicles Category:Other railways Category:Standard gauge Category:Broad gauge Category:Male characters Category:Female characters Category:Thomas and Friends Category:Future Releases Category:Rolling stock Category:BR Class 08 Category:4-4-0 Category:4-6-0 Category:0-6-0 Category:0-4-2 Category:0-6-2 Category:0-4-0 Category:2-6-0 Category:Thomas & Friends characters